


Anniversary

by velvetjinx



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Carlos and Cecil's one year anniversary, and Carlos has a surprise in store...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Can be seen as being in the same universe as the [Dates Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/61113), though well in the future, but you don't NEED to read those first or anything. 
> 
> Beta'd by leanwellback who is awesome in the FACE.

Everything was ready. Their table at Gino's had been booked for a week, and Carlos had washed and pressed his best lab coat. He patted his pockets nervously, making sure that he had everything, and went downstairs to where Cecil was waiting, wearing a new tunic and regular pants. Carlos was relieved to see this; the furry pants were endearing, but kind of annoying to try and take off. 

Cecil's face lit up when he saw Carlos, and he fought a blush under the adoration in that gaze. Even now, after so many months together, Carlos sometimes couldn't believe that he had the love of the amazing man in front of him. Of all the things he had expected about Night Vale, falling in love was not something that had been on his mind, yet here they were, on their one year anniversary. 

Life was funny like that, Carlos supposed, as he took Cecil's hand and led him out to the car. 

They arrived at Gino's, and were immediately seated in a doorless room. Carlos couldn't help but wonder why Gino's did things this way, but he had become inured to a lot of Night Vale weirdness in his two years there, so it didn't really bother him so much as make him curious. Because he was feeling romantic, he ordered the same as he'd had on their first date, and Cecil delightedly did the same. 

"I can't believe we haven't been back here since our first date," Cecil said, smiling. "It's such a great restaurant." 

Carlos nodded. "I'd never had bloody mushrooms before I came to Night Vale. Outside of this town mushrooms don't tend to bleed."

"Really?"

"Uhuh. They're good, though. I like them a lot."

Cecil beamed at him, as he always did when Carlos said something positive about things in Night Vale that were different to the 'outside world'. Carlos didn't mind admitting that he had grown to love this little town, full of scientific inconsistencies and weirdness. He supposed a lot of that had to do with Cecil, who helped him understand the un-understandable, but still. Night Vale was his home now, and he sometimes felt like he'd always been there. 

The conversation ebbed and flowed as they ate their meal, and finally they sat in comfortable silence over coffee. 

"I'm glad we came here for our anniversary," Cecil said softly. "So many good memories of our first date here."

Carlos cleared his throat. "I wanted to. That is, I thought maybe. Um."

"What is it, Carlos?" Cecil asked, sipping his coffee. 

Carlos pulled his chair around the table, so he was sitting right next to Cecil, and took his hands. "I brought you here tonight because, well, a year is kind of a big milestone, and...well, we've been living together for a few months now, and I thought..." He fumbled in his pocket, and brought out a small box, which he handed to Cecil. "I thought maybe it was time for us to...to move on to the next level in our relationship."

Cecil opened the box, and stared at its contents for so long that Carlos began to worry. Then he looked up, his eyes slightly wet, and smiled.

"Are you asking me to marry you, Carlos?" he asked, gesturing to the pair of rings in the box.

"I...yes. Cecil, will you marry me?" Carlos said, and was suddenly swept up in a kiss. 

"Yes!" Cecil replied, grinning broadly. "Yes! Of course I will!"

Carlos couldn't help the answering grin that spread across his features, and he brought a hand up to cup Cecil's cheek. 

"I never thought anyone could make me as happy as you do, querido," he said softly, and Cecil leaned their foreheads together gently.

"Me either," he said, and Carlos couldn't wait any longer to get out of there. They paid the check quickly and made their escape through the window, jumping out onto the street and running, hand in hand, towards the car. 

Carlos was glad that Cecil had driven them, since he was so jumpy he wasn't sure they'd have made it home without an accident. Finally they were home. The door had no sooner shut behind Carlos than Cecil was pushing him up against it and kissing him breathless, rubbing his erection against Carlos's hip. Carlos's cock responded immediately, and they stood there for some moments, kissing and rutting against each other, before Carlos pulled back. 

"Bedroom?" he asked, and Cecil nodded. They ran upstairs together, and as soon as they were in the bedroom the both began to strip quickly. Carlos was naked first, and he jumped onto the bed, bouncing as he landed and making Cecil laugh. Cecil sat on the bed to pull of his socks, shoes, pants and underwear, before crawling up the bed and covering Carlos's body with his own. They kissed, hips moving, rubbing their cocks together, and Carlos moaned into Cecil's mouth, trying to get more friction. 

"Going to fuck me?" Carlos asked huskily, and Cecil nodded. 

"God, yes." 

They both reached for the lube, but Cecil had got to it first, spreading the slick liquid on his fingers before reaching down and teasing Carlos's ass. 

Despite their earlier rush, Cecil prepped him unhurriedly, thoroughly, until Carlos was so crazy with want he thought he might die from it. Cecil fingered him slowly, rubbing his prostate and making Carlos see stars, until finally he withdrew. He slicked his cock, smiling down at Carlos with that smile that was so full of love it made his heart clench, and began to gently push inside him. 

Once Cecil was fully seated inside Carlos, he didn't move for a moment, instead leaning down to kiss him until Carlos began to move his hips impatiently. But Cecil was not to be rushed; he fucked Carlos slowly, lazily, reaching up to Carlos's hand and linking their fingers together. Carlos felt a rush of love for the beautiful man above him, and brought their joined hands to his mouth, kissing each of Cecil's fingers. 

"I love you so much, cariño," he said breathily, "I love you so, so much."

"I love you too, my Carlos," Cecil said, smiling down at him. "My beautiful, lovely fiancé." 

And oh, oh god, Carlos couldn't get over how amazing that sounded. He untangled his right hand from Cecil's and brought it up to stroke Cecil's cheek, closing his eyes briefly as Cecil's cock slid past his prostate. Cecil leaned down and kissed him, before whispering in his ear,

"I'm going to fuck you hard now, is that alright?"

Carlos's leaking cock jumped and he nodded. "Yes, please, Cecil, please fuck me hard."

Cecil nodded, and began to speed up his thrusts, fucking Carlos until he was begging for it, _pleaseCecilpleaseohgodMORE_. Cecil brought a hand down to stroke Carlos's cock, stroking just how Carlos liked it, and that was it - he was coming, hard, all over his chest and Cecil's hand, and it only took a few more thrusts before Cecil was coming too, crying out Carlos's name. 

They lay there together, panting, for a few moments, before Cecil pulled out and flopped down onto the bed next to Carlos. He opened his arms and Carlos snuggled into his side. 

"So," Cecil said, taking the ring box off of the bedside table where he'd put it, "are these engagement rings or our wedding rings?" 

"They're our wedding rings," Carlos replied, "but I thought I'd wear yours on a chain around my neck until our wedding. There are two chains underneath, so you can do the same if you want to," he finished, blushing slightly. 

Cecil grinned delightedly. "Oh, Carlos, that's a wonderful idea! I'm going to put mine - or, well, yours - on now." 

Six months later they tied the knot in front of all their friends. It was a beautiful ceremony, made all the more so by the vows they had written for each other. And as Carlos kissed his husband for the first time, he knew that it was a day he would never forget.


End file.
